Sleeping Forever
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: These are a series of one shot like prequels and sequels to "In the End", "Broken Dreams", and "Song of Storms" which are all about the ideas that never made it into the original or the ones that came to me because I was inspired by something. Read those first or else it will make no sense, and the first one is about pictures. Rated T, no flames, some OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Forever **

**Author's Rant: **I thought that my other three stories were a bit… well… uncompleted for some reason. Over the course of the last few days, I have been getting little ideas for this. Thus, this story was created. It will include random one shot type of things that are either some prequels and or sequels towards it because some of my original ideas were not included and I wanted to show some stuff that I mentioned.

**Song: **Nothing really

**Rated: **T because I feel like it and it is sort of depressing and deals with a lot of bullying in it.

**WARNING: **Maybe a little swearing and such, but not that bad. If you haven't read the following stories, the do so: In The End, Broken Dreams, and Song of Storms.

**THIS IS A PREQUEL LIKE ONE, BEFORE KIM HAS DIED. **

Kayla laughed as she and Jack sat in the dojo and told jokes. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie walked into the dojo and looked at the two. They were probably insane, but they really were not allowed to say that because of the fact that they were friends.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Milton asked.

"She told me an inside joke from a few months ago." Jack wiped away one of the tears that were falling from his face. Jerry was absolutely confused and Jack tried to explain what she said and what it meant to him. They were too busy laughing over Jerry's failing moments to realize that Kim walked through the dojo door.

Of course Kim was having a horrible day like usual, Kayla had a small devilish smile appear on her face. "Oh guys, guess what I brought!"

Kayla dug out a scrapbook and then smiled at them all. She then gave it to Jack who opened it up to the first page.

The first picture was when the group of new friends met for the first time, without Kim.

_Flashback _

Jack leaned back in his chair while talking to his friends. "It sucks that Kim is grounded and can't leave the house."

"Yeah, I needed to ask her if Grace has a crush on me!" Jerry crossed his arms and pouted. Every week Jerry has a thing where he tries to date a girl that was randomly generated on his new app. Grace was the last three weeks and she has ignored him ever since, then again, she always ignores him.

Jack ignored him slightly and looked over towards the dojo. Some girl was standing there and looked around. Jack got up and flashed her one of his famous smiles that he only used for Kim. "Hey, I am Jack. You thinking of going to that dojo?"

Kayla looked up at him and almost said that she was looking for her sister who climbed out of the house. She then changed said, "Actually yeah. I am thinking of going to this dojo. And I am Kayla."

"Nice to meet you." Jack shook her hand and she blushed a bit.

_End of Flashback_

"That day was a good day!" Milton yelled.

"Yeah, think of our lives if we never met you Kayla." Kim frowned at Jerry's comment. Kim's life would still be a wreck no matter what.

"I probably was the best thing that ever happened to any of you." Kayla chuckled and the guys joined in. Kim glared at the ground.

They flipped to the next page. It showed the gang when they went to the Bobby Wasabi museum without Kim. Then there was them chilling at the arcade with Rudy, Eddie and Kayla and Phil's, and a picture that Milton took of Kayla and Jack kissing. None of them had anything to do with Kim at all.

"Anyone noticed that someone isn't in it?" Jack questioned them all who were still oblivious to the fact that Kim was standing in the room.

"Oh yeah, Joan!" Eddie laughed as they all thought of her.

"Yeah, Joan…" Jack trailed off not even finishing of who he was thinking of. Of course Kayla caught what he meant and kissed him on the cheek to make him forget a bit.

Kim shook her head and cursed under hear breath. She then left out of the room and continued back home.

Kayla then congratulates herself on this and closed the book. She returned it to her locker and turned over towards her friends after Rudy walked out of his office. "Who wants to go get some ice cream after practice?"

They all raised their hands and Jack put his arm around her. _Score twenty for Kay, score negative twenty for Kimmy. Well played Kayla, well played. _

**Author's note: **Next one is a sequel type of oneshot and it is about the family more. Sorry that this was short and they were OOC.

No flames and this will updated when I have inspiration for something, so uhh… sorry?

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


	2. Brother and Sister

**Sleeping Forever **

**Author's Rant: **Hi guys! This chapter didn't turn out as I expected it to be. I wanted something more to it but it didn't come out as I wanted it to though. Whatever though, right? Anyways, I finally got my Mom to watch the Percy Jackson movie (I am a HUGE fan of the books and I love Percabeth!) and she really isn't to happy with it...

**Song: **None

**WARNINGS: **Rated T because I feel like it... READ THE OTHER STORIES FIRST! This is a sequel!

* * *

_"Brother and Sister"_

Diana looked at the phone. The number was stuck in her head like a song that they replay over and over on the radio.

How would he explain to him that his favorite sister was dead? The girl that he always brought presents to from work. Kyle Crawford was not that close to Kayla but he was ten times closer to Kim. Diana remembered looking back on the days where he would give her a piece of candy and Kayla would cry because she got none.

She hesitated before she dialed in the numbers. _Hey, this is Kyle Crawford! I didn't pick up because I am not around, my phone is dead or turned off, or I just don't like you. Leave your name and number and I will get back to you later! _

Diana slightly smiled at the voice of her son. "Hey Kyle, I really don't think I will have enough time to explain anything so call back later please. Love you!"

* * *

Kyle smiled as he listened to the message on his phone after hearing his mother's voice in a few years. Kyle happens to be living around three more hours away with his best friend from high school. Yes, Kyle had just graduated from college and is on his own now.

Kyle pressed number one on his speed dial- Kim's cell phone. He figured that Kim would pick up in a heartbeat. But he was surprised to know that she didn't. He frowned and tried again. No answer and for some odd reason her voicemail wasn't set up anymore.

He knew that she had one and was confused why it wasn't working. He shrugged and then tried the house phone.

"Hello?" A deep male's voice asked.

"Dad?" Kyle asked recognizing the voice instantly.

"Kyle?" Mr. Crawford sounded surprised that Kyle was calling.

"Can you put Mom on? She asked me to call her back earlier." Kyle raised an eyebrow although his father could not see him.

"Alright." Kyle noted that his father seemed a bit down when he picked up. Maybe his favorite show was canceled or something? Kyle shrugged it off and waiting for his mother on the other line.

"Kyle, sweetie?" Kyle knew that voice. Every time Diana had some sort of bad news she uses the voice. He then rolled his shoulders back and asked what is wrong. "Kyle... it is a long story."

* * *

"Kimmy isn't dead." Kyle repeated for the twentieth time after he got off of the phone. He was angry, and it was at many things. His sister was dead because of Kayla's actions. Because of how his "parents" have been treating her. She died because her so called friends ignored her and turned against her. Kyle also knew that she also died because of him.

The day he left for college- they had a fight. Kyle actually wasn't that sure what they were arguing about but he did know that he did play a part in this. He screamed before he got in the car, "Kim I wish we never were related. You are being a brat over nothing and I wish you would die!"

Then he took off to college and planned never to look back on the day again. Looks like he was wrong. Kyle told his friend that he was going to be gone for the weekend and packed some clothes and started to drive to the one small town he could never call home again.

Kyle knew that the front door was locked because everyone was out for dinner (like they do every Friday night). Kyle frowned as he walked over towards the tree. He grabbed the piece of paper that was nailed to the tree and felt a bit better that Kayla felt bad also. Then he got angry at himself again for not going to the funeral although he never knew about it.

He opened the back door and put his duffel bag on the ground and looked around at the house. It barely has changed since he had left, but most of the awards Kim has ever achieved were missing.

He moved slowly into the living room where it seemed lifeless. It wasn't because no one but him was there, it was because all of the great memories he had here meant nothing to him anymore.

His head turned after a few minutes as a car door slammed. Out came his sister and parents who noticed his car parked out back. Kayla raced towards the door and opened it. She had a small smile as she saw her older brother. Kayla tackled him in a hug and he was confused.

"Kyle..." his father trailed off.

"Dad." Kyle's voice was filled with hate.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked her son.

"Take me to her grave. _Now_." Diana hesitated before heading back out towards the car. She looked at him and whispered that she is sorry for not telling him. Kayla and Mike (their dad) trailed behind them in silence.

* * *

Tears streamed down his cheeks and he shook his head over and over again. He kneeled next to her grave and cried. "Kim... I am so sorry."

* * *

**More to the Author's Rant: **Weelll! I think that I may end up posting another part to this one... but in a later chapter or two!

No Flames please!

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


	3. Important Notice

_Some Important Annoying Message That Will Make You Want To Punch Me In The Face. It Is Pretty Important Though._

**As many of you know that I have stopped writing "Lock Down" due to what happened at the school and the shooting and the lock down and this is a giant run on sentence I think .-. **

**I DID say that this story will not be a constant update, it will just be series of one shots when I get the chance or inspiration. I have actually had none really, and I got a message asking me to update it. I can say that I am having personal troubles at school with my friend and her family, my sister's surgery is the 22****nd****, I have exams that week, I have swimming in gym, I haven't been feeling that well either. **

**I have had an idea for this story the other day but I am in the process of outlining it. I also am working on a side project for my favorite Disney movie. To those who have no idea what it is: **_**Tangled**_**. When I do sit down to write something on the computer, I always get distracted. Like learning that Totally Spies, Code Lyoko (already knew that one, I have already watched the first episode in French with English subtitles!), Power Puff Girls, Teen Titans, and a few other shows from my childhood is returning, and another season of Korra. **

**I normally work on this in study halls, but I drop tomorrow (Wednesday) the class so I cannot work on it. I also have to work on a video with my friends for foods, which is basically our entire exam. Please understand. **

**Originally this chapter was to be Rudy telling future students loyalty and stuff. I lost all concentration while writing it and only got half-way done with it. This next one will NOT be the Rudy one but instead another one that I thought of during Global Studies. **

**For those who actually want to know when this will be updated it will probably be another few months. She is at home for awhile and I will be having to help out around. I believe her last day at home is my birthday. Oh joy. Speaking of "joy" did anyone else watch on Nickelodeon the House of Anubis season 3 premiere? I highly dislike the newest characters. **

**~Ghirahim is Fabulous**


	4. Borderline of Insanity

**Author's Rant: **My newest excuse will be at the bottom… No flames please…

**Song: **Weeeelll… just listening to the Elegy of Emptiness… chya aaaaaaaahhhh….! Made no sense what I just did there…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it… only my epic characters

**THIS IS JUST A QUICK SEQEUL TO HOLD YOU GUYS OVER A FEW WEEKS…**

**WARNING: This is rated T for a reason… for implying self harm… chyyyaaaa…. .-.**

**Oh and I will just be using cheap stuff because I am too lazy to go back and put the line breaker(s)... **

[This better be worth it! It took over an hour just two write and edit/revise! You guys are just OH SO lucky that I took the time to do this for you! I have important things to do like study… even though I studied today for over three hours… in school… then another hour outside of school…]

…

"_Borderline of Insanity" _

Almost one year has passed since the death of Kim. While around the Crawford family people usually try to never talk about Kim. It didn't help one day where Diana was shopping at her local grocery store and a little girl pointed her out. She asked her mother if that was the lady whose daughter died. Diana only gave the woman who was scolding her daughter a faint smile that looked like it meant that it was alright. She was to be strong like the rest of the family.

The dojo was one place that no one liked stepping into. It has gained some new members over the past few months in honor of Kim. Rudy always kept a picture of Kim by the window and a few candles. For every new student he told the story that the code is to be respected and the example of betrayal was what happened to Kim.

After awhile the group of friends quit the dojo. They seemed to drift apart since her death, and only nodded to each other if they passed in the hallways.

The day was around the corner and they all were nervous for their own personal reasons. Pain, regret, sorrow, and other emotions washed over Jack as he walked down the halls. Tomorrow was the day where he wouldn't be able to show his face around school.

No one has given him a hard time at all. In fact, they actually try to give him encouraging gestures of kindness to show him it is alright. He always seemed jumpy and got scared easily. He because closer to a lot of people that he cared about. Jack Brewer didn't want to lose anyone else that he cared about. Jack already made that mistake once.

Fear was building up throughout the day as he was worried about the next day.

Jack was planning on skipping out on it. He knew that they would make some kind of announcement and he didn't want to stick around for it. People would stare and comment. Jack also knew that Kayla wouldn't be in school at all.

Their family took the week off to try and forget it. Which he knew that no one would be able to forget this experience at all. He made his way to his locker to retrieve his book bag and to hurry home. For some reason Jack wanted to take the longer way home.

Family life was complicated for Jack. He hasn't told anyone but he has been living on his own for the last few weeks. His grandfather recently passed away also which didn't help for the situation over death. But that his parents were splitting up. His father left the house and his mother was rarely home. When she was, well, she never was home.

His life was falling apart slowly. But life is always like a movie, there are good parts and the disappointments. His life was filled with the disappointments.

He slowly turned his head over towards the graveyard. Closing his eyes he sprinted down the empty streets and around the streets to his house. Slamming the door, Jack ran up the stairs. The boy was wondering if life was good enough anymore to stay around. Two of the most important people in the world are dead. Maybe it was a sign saying he was next.

There was always a blade that was kept in the top drawer of his desk. Jack never understood why he kept one in his room, maybe if there was some kind of intruder in the night, or something along the lines of that. He went for it and did something that he would soon regret.

Two scrapes for the lives that were lost. And one more the idiot he was. The pain was unbearable but he knew he would survive it. He caused more pain for his friend. And his grandfather was in pain for months ever since he fell ill.

After hearing the front door slam closed he jumped up to hide the pain behind a mask.

…

He received a few looks at school from the students that hate him. The others tried to help him throughout the day. That was until third hour rolled around and he heard the announcements. He was shocked that they said nothing about Kim.

Well… he was completely wrong.

That spent twenty minutes talking about their loss and how everything will be okay. They said don't give anyone a hard time… it wasn't their fault.

"They are so wrong about that…" with that Jack bowed his head. He would never be able to escape the real world. It will never be perfect at all. Ever.

…

**(I was planning on stopping here but I felt like continuing a bit more. One because I didn't reach my usual amount of words and two because I will most likely not be able to update once again for awhile…) **

The trip for the Crawford family wasn't to somewhere relaxing. It was to Kim's favorite resort just a few towns over. The day of her death they all sat in the room looking at the floor.

Kayla crossed her arms as she glared at the ground. Why would she do something so stupid? She swore silently to herself as someone knocked on the door interrupting their reflecting time. She opened the door to Kyle who agreed to drive up for the day.

Well, only to have family fun time to try and get their minds off of it. Diana didn't dare move as she sat there with a blank expression. Kyle tried to get her attention. He then told her that he was taking them out to lunch.

"Why should we even go?" Kayla asked her older brother.

He sighed as he was the only one trying to take this in. He too was upset over the loss of his beloved sister but he has moved on. He told them they haven't eaten at all the day before.

"Why should we even eat?" Kayla asked again.

"To live." Kyle said impatiently.

"Why should we live if Kim is dead because of us?" with that Kyle gave up on them. He didn't even try to fight back. He just took a seat on the floor and put his head in his hands.

…

**Closing Note: **Yeah, I tried to write this a few days ago but I couldn't think of anything. This was supposed to be posted tomorrow or Friday (and written of course too, this took over 45 minutes to write). My CCD class was canceled due to water issues and I also think that it also has to do with the fact that my CCD teacher's son drowned and died in the creek nearby my home a few weeks ago… my little sister's surgery is next week (awww…) so that means no updates because there will be exams also. So this should hold you over until next Friday maybe?

I guess this is practice to write something like an elegy… I am working on something along the lines of one… oh and my Tangled story is still being in the works of being created. I am still rolling around a few ideas in my head for it.

Until the next update!

_~Ghriahim is Fabulous_


	5. I Wanna Be Popular

**Author's Random Crap: **Chya… got inspiration after I am tired of playing the friendship game with one of my friends. This will be short, as is less that my usual so like maybe a little over 500 words?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, but I am introducing another OOC that was not included in the original

**THIS IS A PREQUEL BEFORE KIMMY DIED :D **

* * *

_"They say that being famous can change a person. Popularity is a lot like being famous, especially when you are trying to deal with high school."_

* * *

_"I Wanna Be Popular"_

_Kim's POV _

The day that I lost Grace completely was a bad day. But the day that our friendship started to die was worse than this. You could say that at this point, I was popular. But not as in the kind where everybody would stop and stare at you and carry your books. That position belonged to a few others.

On the terrible day, Grace and I were sitting in the cafeteria while the others got permission to leave school grounds to pick up some pizza. That is when we were greeted by one person who sort of ruined my life. Micky Willis, the richest and nosiest girl in school. She always tries to learn stuff about you that you don't want to tell. Micky was accompanied by her 'friend' that everyone nicknamed Sparky because of her happy attitude and another reason.

Micky took a seat next to us and smiled. She was looking for new gossip and came to us. Micky and Sparky knew everyone in this school, and I mean everyone. And everyone knew who they were. I have heard both good and bad things about the two girls.

"Hey guys, you want to come and sit by us?" Sparky smiled.

Before I could respond, Grace nodded and began to make conversation. This was the beginning of their friendship and the betrayal also.

* * *

After a few weeks we have fallen apart. She hasn't been the cheer practice because she is hanging with them. Grace seemed to be ignoring me often. Scratch that, I mean she ignores me everyday. I decided to sit with them during study hall because the guys went to the library to study (surprising right?).

I sat next to Grace with Sparky and Micky on the other side of the table. They were talking about their relationships and how Micky has this thing with one guy and might break up with her boyfriend now. Sparky was actually talking about who she wants to go with to the upcoming dance where girls as guys. I think she was going to go after Jack but Micky gave her the 'don't-even-try' look.

"So have you guys every had a boyfriend?" Micky smiled sweetly. Was this what she was looking for? Just going to try and get the information from us. She would quickly spread it around then and just leave us.

Before I could answer Grace beat me to it, "I had one but then I broke up with him because he wasn't the one. He was really rude..."

Micky turned to me. I didn't know exactly what to say at all. I never had a boyfriend before because I never really had the time for one. If they found out that I liked Jack, well, I would be ruined for good.

Grace then added quickly that I would never be able to get a boyfriend. No one would ever like me because I am not pretty and I am lucky to even be on the squad and guys only think of me as one of them because I do karate. I frowned at the ground and didn't bother responding.

* * *

Grace still was hanging out with Micky and Sparky but I normally would stay away from them. I wasn't one of them and I never would be. She then smiled at me as if nothing was the matter. She was growing apart from me. The only bad thing that came out of this is that she knows many of my secrets.

Who knows how long Micky will use her for them.

She is getting what she wants though.

Secrets and betrayal.

* * *

**Author's Ending Note: **What do you think of Micky and Sparky? Do you guys want to see more of them in future one-shots? Because I can make notes of what their characters could be. I also wanted to say that this was inspired a bit from my friendship with someone and her new popular friend is ruining it. The only thing that made me happy was hour six where my friend and I were talking about how Boo Radley (Mockingbird) is a pedophile. Then PBG updated with a video and Chuggaaconroy is posting his next series tomorrow :)

Look out for another update soon!


	6. The Fine List

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I can up with another idea... well... it actually is something they do in my school. I am also writing this while watching Chuggaaconroy's newest LP! So if I accidentally write a Pokemon term... don't sue me D:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin It

**Song: **I was watching something kinda...

**Cursing at a few times in the chapter, so rated T!**

**THIS IS A PREQUEL. THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF HIGH SCHOOL WITH KAYLA, MICKY, AND SPARKY! **

* * *

_Kim's POV _

_"The Fine List" _

"I had it this morning! But everything went missing, I swear someone stole my stuff!" I yelled at Mr. Burke, our school principal **( I usually don't like throwing random A/Ns in my story and also in the first paragraph, but in Broken Dreams I said a different name but I looked it up... so yeah...)**.

"I would love to believe you Kimberly but you need to give the stuff back or else you pay the fine by tomorrow!" he began moving down the halls of the school and I kept following him.

"Where am I going to find $583 dollars before tomorrow? I have less that twenty-four hours!" I cried out and he just glared at me. Mr. Burke then reminded me that I needed to or else I can't take the exams the following day. He told me that I am a smart girl and I would figure something out. With my luck at the moment, I would be lucky to get just a little over 100.

Damn, I hate my life.

* * *

I talked to a few of my teachers and they said that there may be a possibility that someone took it or I misplaced it. They said that they would ask a few students if they have seen it.

I headed towards my locker and noticed Grace talking to someone. Was that Micky and Sparky? The two stopped completely talking to her after they got a few secrets from her. I wonder what they are doing now. I rolled my eyes and then opened the locker. Naturally I realize that my phone is missing as well because I really don't carry it during the day.

One because who would I call or text? Kyle is out of the question. Then I also was caught a few weeks ago and the teacher advised me to keep it in there or else it would belong to her.

Maybe it was still charging on my nightstand. Yeah, this morning wasn't the best in the Crawford household. Then again, when is it ever for me? I probably forgot to unplug it and bring it with me. I shook my head and grabbed the rest of my books and bag.

While leaving the school Micky glared at me as if I were some kind of monster. I just shook it off and continued to walk home. Which was a big mistake.

My room is in the corner of the house upstairs. Normally I get a snack and then go start my homework in my room and then get yelled at by my 'parents'. Of course I wasn't feeling to hungry because I needed to figure out this money problem. As I passed Kayla's room I saw a bag on her chair and a book sticking out. I looked down the hallway to see if she was coming.

Slowly I made my way to the bag and opened it. Inside was all of the missing stuff. Before I could take it back I heard the door behind me slam. Turning around quickly, I saw Kayla crossing her arms. To be truthful, I suck at lying.

"What are you doing in _my _room?" she glared at me.

"Weeeeeellllll, I wanted to look out the window." way to go Kim, way to go. That probably was my 'best' lie I have ever told. Not.

"Get out." I quickly ran out of the room knowing I had to grab it before school tomorrow.

* * *

Good news and bad news.

I turned in all of the missing stuff and the teachers asked me where I got it. I just told them that I found them at my house- which wasn't completely a lie. Then the terrible news out of this. Somehow more went missing from some of the teachers' rooms. All of them were mine.

It costed two times more than what the other stuff cost me. Mr. Burke called me into his office during lunch and I was scared as hell.

"Miss Crawford, I am afraid to tell you that you cannot take the exams tomorrow."

"Can't you at least give me some time?" I pleaded and he shook his head.

"I am sorry but if I gave you time, I would have to give everyone more. You will be all of these classes next year. Now please go back to lunch..."

My world was ending...

* * *

Micky and Sparky walked up to me after I returned. They sat next to me and Sparky said, "so Kimmy, doesn't look like your smart after all!"

"Don't call me Kimmy." I growled.

"Whatever Kimmy. Anyways, looks like you are going to be repeating this basically. And you can think us! And also that Kayla girl who has something against you!" Micky smiled at me. I really didn't want to be dealing with this at the moment.

"Leave me alone, okay?"

"Can't do that!" Sparky sang.

"What do you have against me?"

"Well it depends on what you say. I mean we know a lot of your secrets but lets just say that you should remember what you did a few years ago..." Micky was getting on my nerves. She and Sparky are getting higher on my rankings for who I hate. Almost past my 'beloved' sister, Kayla.

The two bitches then go up, gave a little wave, flipped their hair, then walked away as if nothing ever happened. They were only a small part of my problems. I would probably be getting a few more scrapes and bruises tonight after my parents find out I am repeating all of my classes again. Shit.

* * *

**Author's Other Crap To Say: **this was supposed to go out a few hours ago but I got distracted... oopppppsss? I am working on another one-shot like thing but not for this story ;)

~Ghirahim


	7. Flowers

**Author's Note: **Valentine's day update :)

_"Flowers" _

* * *

February 14th. Valentine's day. That day was actually today. It has been two years since Kim has died. Two years. But no one was going to forget it.

* * *

Like at nearly every school you can send a person flowers. They hand them our during sixth hour and whoever gets the most is usually named a popular girl or guy. This year though almost everyone had the same idea.

Jack was the first person during lunch to write her name. He paid the kid sitting there and slowly wrote her name down. He signed his name and the message

"_Kimmy, hope wherever you are you know that I love you. _

_Xoxo_

_Jack"_

He handed it to the person working the station who looked over the note and smiled. He then told Jack that it was a great idea and maybe he should try it. And he did. He told every single person of what he did and they decided to give her one.

Then of course when it was sixth hour- no one received any flowers. Well, actually a few people did get some, but only if their were currently in a relationship. They then started the announcements to say who did the best. But to many's surprise, the Principal said that he would return the money because of Kim having the most.

That seemed to upset students. Kayla was the one to stand up this time. She stood up in the middle of class and marched out the door and down the halls. She slammed the door behind her to see her principal and stared at him. Let's just say that she was the winner.

* * *

"You know Kay, your not so bad of a sister after all." Jack smiled over at Kayla as the gang was standing by Kim's grave. The put red ribbons and taped a few hearts to it (that would be for one considered vandalism, but it didn't matter because it would end up being covered in snow). They placed at least four or five bouquets of flowers by it and a box of chocolate.

Though it was empty because Jerry and Eddie got hungry on the way over. Kayla then looked over at her friend and smiled, "I may have made some mistakes, but I hope she likes this."

* * *

_To: Kim_

_From: Jerry_

_Hey girly! Wherever you are Kimmy Bear know that you will always be a great person. No matter what anyways says. You were like a little sister to me. _

_-Jerr _

* * *

_To: Kimberly Crawford _

_From: Milton_

_Like anyone else, you were their for me. Valentine's day isn't just about dating, it is also about your appreciation of your friends and family. You've stood up for me many times before, so I want to say thanks. _

_-Milton _

* * *

_To: Kimmy_

_From: Kayla _

_Hey sissy! Happy Valentine's day! I really miss you but I know you are happy wherever you are right now. _

_-Kayla _

* * *

_To: Kim _

_From: Eddie _

_Kim, I know you have had a thing for me before. And you know I am the schools number one play-ah! But know that you know that I love you wherever you are right now. Happy Valentine's day! _

_-Eddie _

* * *

There was many more cards then just those. Hundreds of them were laying on the ground. That showed that people cared for her.

Jack sat on him bed and pulled out his phone. He wanted to thank the person that started this- which wasn't him. The guy that got many to send Kim the flowers.

Brody. A guy who wasn't all that mean after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this was my V-Day update! Hope you all liked it, it wasn't my favorite but I am drawing out plans to my newest story that will be out soon.

My birthday is next Friday and I am throwing a party (with only four people... yaaayy...?) so I probably won't be updating this anytime soon!

Sorry!

Oh and someone asked or mentioned that this was a prank and Kim was alive. To the person that said that- go read In The End and the other two after that.

~Ghirahim is Fabulous


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Amigos, although I don't know Spanish. At all. **

**I wanted to let you guys know that this isn't an update and I have some news. The next update to the story is probably going to be short and quick, if their is one. **

**I am planning one for a year after the original was posted. Why? Because I didn't have anything better to do and stuff. This story is lacking ideas, because my schedule was completely switched- meaning no inspiration. I have been also going through some crappy stuff. **

**My sister had another surgery last week, and it was my Birthday on Friday. So what did I get? No party anymore, and I almost fainted in my Health class because we were discussing blood and stuff. I had a snow day today (Yay!) but yesterday I almost fainted again. So something is going on with me- but is happening to a lot of students at my school. **

**I did want to say that there will be (hopefully soon) a spin-off type to the original. It will be a 'what-could-happen' kind of story. So that will be out after I finish one of my others. **

**Anyways, I am busy helping my sister and watching House of Anubis with her. Yeah, I am like a hero of the year. And the other fact that Gravity Falls is on almost every Friday night :) **

**So please I hope you understand, maybe another update will happen (if I have any inspiration). **

**-Ghirahim is Fabulous**


End file.
